wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon City
"Falcon City" is the 21st episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on May 11, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Aviva is working on Peregrine Falcon Discs, when Jimmy Z takes the Wild Kratts to a city, where there are pigeons – a potential prey for peregrine falcons. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers performing falconry with a peregrine falcon. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and "transform into their animated selves". The gang is having fun in the Tortuga, jumping on a trampoline, until Aviva jumps off in order to work on a Peregrine Falcon Disc. The disc is almost ready so Jimmy sets out to find peregrine falcons, which live anywhere where there are medium-sized birds. He decides the city is a good place to look: it has huge flocks of pigeons. The brothers are slightly disappointed in the location, but Aviva sees it as a chance to really test the brothers' skills. Leaving the brothers to wonder what kind of abilities pigeons possess, the brothers notice Zach Varmitech having a snack on a park bench and taunting the pigeons. But the pigeons outwit Zach out of his cookie so they decide to get to know pigeons better. Following a pigeon back to its nest they notice it didn't bring food for its chicks – it is feeding them pigeon milk. Chris gets closer to the nest and the pigeon pecks his nose, activating his Creature Power Suit with Pigeon Power. Then, a peregrine falcon targets Chris as prey. Chris is able to out-fly the falcon, but out of the park and out of tracking range. Luckily for him, he is in a Pigeon Suit, and uses his homing ability to find the Tortuga, where he deactivates on contact with it. Martin activates his Pigeon Suit, and after acting like he is injured, he attracts a peregrine falcon, which hooks him, and he deactivates his Suit. He inserts a Peregrine Falcon Disc in place of his Pigeon Disc, and activates Peregrine Falcon Powers. Chris does the same thing. The Kratt brothers follow the falcon to a nest on a building, where there is a hatchling inside. While flying around, Zach Varmitech exits from the top floor of the same building, which actually belongs to him. Disgusted by how messy his building looks, he orders his Zachbots to clean the entire exterior of his building, starting from the ground floor. The Kratt brothers find out and corner Zach. They try to convince him that he should not clean his building when there is a peregrine falcon nest with an immature peregrine falcon on it, but Zach, impatient to get his building cleaned, refuses. Not willing to let Zach have his way, the Kratt brothers begin tossing and crushing the Zachbots one by one while Zach sends more and more Zachbots to continue cleaning his building. This results in a stalemate, which is broken when the Tortuga arrives. Martin snatches Zach's controller and kicks it into the Tortuga. Aviva rewires the controller and sends the Zachbots and Zach away "on vacation". Afterwards, the Wild Kratts sit on the edge of the building and take a look at the falcon chick, which starts flapping its wings. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers head off to a pigeon coup. They take one of the pigeons and take it to an unknown location. The pigeon finds its way back to the coup. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *Peregrine Falcon: Fluff *Rock Pigeon (called Pigeon) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Caterpillar *Dodo *Chicken Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Mandarin duck *Emerald toucanet *Thrush *Earthworm (called Worm) *Eastern grey kangaroo (called Kangaroo) *Horse *Brown bear (called Bear) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Blue jay Trivia * The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are urban wildlife, predation, and philopatry (nest site fidelity). * "Falcon City" marks the first time the Wild Kratts visit a city. * The live action image of the blue jay was reused from the Kratt brothers' first PBS Kids show Kratts' Creatures. Key Facts and Creature Moments * Pigeons are one of the few birds in the world that feed their young milk. * Pigeons pop when they get scared, because it's a way to make them lighter for flying faster away from falcons. * Pigeons out-flying a hunting peregrine falcon. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Episodes on home video